father ace
by sourlips
Summary: what if the Dark ace was aerrows god father? may become acexaerrow later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own the storm hawks **

* * *

"I can't believe it" Dark ace stated as he read through the document that Master Cyclonis had handed to him "so he is Airens son" Dark ace grinned

"yes he is and you do remember who Airen choose as Aerrows godfather" Master Cyclonis chuckled her eyes held a glint of victory in them

"of course I do, it was me"

"you do realise that Aerrow now will have to choose between being your adopted son or being a run away since they haven't change any laws meaning he is yours"

"well won't this be intresting" Dark ace cackled

"

* * *

Why hello Aerrow" Dark ace smirked

"Dark ace! Here for another round" Aerrow scowl hatred dipping from every word

"no im here to collect you" Dark ace said throwing the document over to Aerrow. Aerrow stood there god smacked as he read the document not able to believe his eyes. "w what is this" he stuttered barely able to speak.

"it's the documents stating that I am your god father and now legal guardian which means you have to come with me or become a run away your choice"

"I I I no I wont go with you" Aerrow spat out

"would you rather be a run away cause you now they wont let you continue your sky night duties now"

"and why wouldn't they"

"from what I remember under age sky night need parental permission and before you didn't have parents so they let you off but now" the Dark ace chuckled grabbing the front of Aerrow's shirt pulling Aerrow up to his face "now you are mine"

"im not coming with you" Aerrow sneered spitting on the dark aces face

"what about your friends do you want to put them through it all"

"no"

"then what other choose do you have"

"fine" Aerrow hung his head low sitting on the back of the Dark aces skimmer. Just as they took of he saw piper, finn, radar, Junko and stork running out from a cave they were explore not so long before looking round for him not even realising he was in the sky.

"what are you going to do to me?" Aerrow questioned

"you are going to become my second in command after some training and once you become loyal to Cyclonia"

"I will never become loyal to Cyclonia"

"we will see about that won't we" Ace chuckled loads of evil thoughts of how he could torture the sky night came to mind

* * *

Well this is my first ever fanfic. Hope you enjoyed I may do another few chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Open up Aerrow" Dark ace shouted as he slammed his fist into the door "you got to come out sooner or later"

"Make me" Aerrow shouted back

"if you come out I will give you ice cream" Dark ace offered trying his best to sound kind

"No way, I am rebelling against you parental guardianship"

"Come out now or else"

"Or else what?"

"I will drag you out"

"I would like to see you try old man" banging on the door back at the Dark ace

"Oh that's it" Dark ace growled as he draw his sword and sliced the door open, Aerrow stood there slowly backing away. "Now are you going to come quietly"

"No"

"Fine be that way" Dark ace scowl while grabbing Aerrow's ankle and dragging him out of the room " since you can't be trusted with your own room you will share with me"

"Yuck so I get to be stuck with your stench all day"

"If you would have behaved you wouldn't have to"

"Yea cause I am going to be a good little boy just for you" Aerrow sneered sarcastically, Dark ace rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Put this on" Dark ace asked throwing Aerrow a Cyclonian uniform

"No"

"Would you rather walk around knacked"

"No"

"Then put it on"

"No"

"Don't make me force you into them"

"You wouldn't dare"

"wouldn't I" Dark ace chuckled as he through Aerrow into his room and tackled him Forcing Aerrow out of his old cloths and into the Cyclonian uniform

"Ass"

"now do you want to come down and train with me"

"…. Maybe"

"You can't resist a good fight can you"

"Good fight how delusional are you old timer I could beat you in 20 seconds"

"Lets find out then"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want to eat" Dark ace questioned sporting the worlds biggest grin on his face (he has beat aerrow at training)

"Im not hungry"

"You have got to eat"

"No i dont"

"Stop being such a child"

"I am not a child" Aerrow snorted back resisting the temptation of throwing the nearing object (which happened to be a boot) at the Dark aces head knowing it would lead to disaster

"how old are you anyway"

"14"

"kid"

"im not a kid"

"kid" Dark ace instantly regretted saying that when a boot came and knocked him upside the head

"you little brat" Dark ace growled before tackling Aerrow to the ground "now you listen here brat because i will only say this once. You are mine and you will do what i say without will become loyal to cyclonia and you will be my second in command. Do you understand me"

"Sorry can you repeat that all i heard was a load of shit"

"i am beginning to lose my patients with you Aerrow now what do you want to eat" the Dark ace whispered getting off of Aerrow

"nothing"

"I will force feed you like a child if you dont watch your tongue now what do you want?"

"Do i have to" Aerrow whined. He was actually hungry but didnt want cyclonian food 'hhmm i wonder if he will take me out for food?' Aerrow thought

"Yes"

"Can we go out for food?"

"If we must where do you want to go"

"Kings castle burger"

"A fast food chain"

"yes"

"fine lets go but you not having your own skimmer and we are taking out"

"okay okay"

* * *

"why are we here"

"we need somewhere to eat dont we"

"i guess and the view is lovely how did you find such a place" Aerrow said while staring at the chystal clear lake in front on him

"I use to come here with the others when i was a storm hawk"

"why did you betray them?"

"long story kid maybe another time"

"im not a kid" Aerrow smirked splashing Dark ace

"oh really why dont you prove it kid" Dark ace replied pushing Aerrow into the water but to his misforture having Aerrow grab his ankle and dragging him in. When he resurfaced he saw Aerrow on the bank giggling away at how stupid Dark ace looked

"This reminds me of when i was little and you took me to water world" Aerrow mused

"you remember that"

"yes of course for some reason i have more memory's of you then my dad"

"that probably because i took care of you more often then him because he was busy being the leader"

"i see"

"well we better get back" Dark ace said getting onto his skimmer

* * *

**Thanks people i was really nervous because this was my first story =D and i hope you enjoyed this chapter im not comepletely happy with how this turned out but enjoy anyways x x**


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong with you?" Dark ace commented as he walked into his living room to see Aerrow lying on the sofa sulking.

"Nothing is wrong" Aerrow lied since he had been brought to cyclonia he had started thinking about his parents.

"Do I look gullible now what's wrong?"

"I said nothing now drop it"

"Don't get arsy with me" Dark ace growled moving to the sofa and sitting down at the end where Aerrow's feet were.

"Then stop talking"

"That is very rude you now"

"Like I care"

"Are you going to tell me what's bugging you?"

"Why would I tell you anything?"

"Because if you don't tell me I will ask Master Cyclonis for a truth crystal and make you tell me"

Aerrow just sighed knowing there would be no way out of this. "I want to know about my father"

"What do you want to know?"

"What was he like"

"Hmm well he was a good leader but an asshole"

"Why can't I remember him"

"You were four when he died"

"I remember you"

"I was babysitting you most the time, I think that's why your dad chose me to be your godfather because he thought you would prefer me to anyone else"

"How wrong was he"

"Hey you couldn't ask for better" Dark ace smirked at the expression Aerrow had on his face.

"Nooooo I have always dreamed of being with my beloved Aceykins" Sarcasium literally dripping from every word.

"Aceykins?? What the hell Aerrow are you trying to get yourself killed"

"What did I do wrong Aceykins" Aerrow smirked trying but failing to appear innocent.

"Nothing Aeripoos nothing at all" the next thing they now they are tackling each other on the floor breaking anything they came into contact with.

"How does it feel to be beneath me Aerrow"

"Horrible the stench is unbearable" Aerrow said causing the Dark ace to chuckle darkly "Eerrrm why are laughing? Hey don't walk away from me HEY" Aerrow shouted as the Dark ace stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Im not sure whether i should make this a aceXaerrow so i will leave the decision to you lovely people** **=D thanx for reading xx **


	5. Chapter 5

"Is he loyal yet, you have been spending alot of time with him?" Master Cyclonis questioned not looking at Dark ace but rather fiddling with the machine in front on her

"No not yet"

"I see well if i was you i would hurry up before you regret it"

"He will serve us master"

"if you say so you are dismissed"

The Dark ace turned around to walk out of the throne room, just as he step out he saw Snipe striding towards him in his brutish manner in which he does things

"Well look who it is, how does it feel to play daddy to little brat" Snipe chuckled earning a scowl off the Dark ace

"Its better then being in the same room as you"

"What did you just say" Snipe growl smacking his mace down onto his hand in an attempt to intimidate the Dark ace

"You heard me, at least with Aerrow i can have a conversation instead of talking to a idiot like you who has the IQ of a infant if that" the Dark ace growled back walking off towards his room. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to that idiot well at least it wasn't Ravess he thought while cringing at the thought of having a conversation with her.

* * *

The Dark ace marched into his room greeted with the sight of Aerrow sleeping on the sofa, which gave the Dark ace two choices 1) be nice and let Aerrow sleep or 2) be evil and push Aerrow off of the sofa. "i guess i could be nice but then again" the Dark ace mumbled pushing Aerrow off of the sofa causing Aerrow to wake up with a yelp which the Dark ace thought was very girly

"What was that for" Aerrow glared but found it difficult considering how tired he felt

"Its bads for your back to sleep on a sofa you know"

"That is a lame excuse"

Yea it is, I just wanted to push you off"

"Bastard"

"Kid"

"Stop calling me a kid"

"Become loyal to cyclonia and i will consider it"

"I would rather stick with kid

"Kid"

"AAH" Aerrow yeld before pouncing onto the Dark ace pinning him to the floor "I am not a Kid"

"I wouldn't keep jumping me KID your making it obvious"

"Making what obvious"

"You like me"

"w w what no i don't"

"Its why i walked out on you earler and heres the proof" the dark ace smirked rolling them over so he was on top of Aerrow then grabbing Aerrow's semi erection

"aahh no don't touch that"

"Anyway off to bed with you already" the Dark ace said standing up ready to sleep himself

"erm there is only one bed"

"And? if you were good instead of locking yourself in your room"

"What did you expect"

"hhmmm now i think about it you could of done this on purpose so you woukd be with me" the dark ace chuckled

"i will sleep on the floor"

"As you wish Kid"

"i hate you"

Love you two Kid"

* * *

Well this is my attempt at AceXaerrow =/ you shoud have seen the faces i was pulling while writing this lol enjoy X


End file.
